All American Girl: Roses are Red
by openattheclose
Summary: Lucy has been receiving death threats from Jack, until the news that Sam brings her changes everything in their lives. Kris Parks is pregnant...with David's child.Chapter 4 up.
1. Top Ten Reasons Lucy is Unsupportive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sam and co. Meg Cabot does. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Top Ten Reasons Lucy is the Most Unsupportive Sister Ever**

10. When you walk into your house and say you have trouble, the first thing she does is assume you are pregnant.

9. She then proceeds to saying you will have to live in a trailer park, and screams that she's going to be an aunt several times.

8. This causes your housekeeper, Theresa, to come in shouting Spanish swearwords and ranting about 'godamned protection'.

7. When you deny all claims of being pregnant, Lucy then worries that you have caught her boyfriend cheating or have been threatened by her violent ex, who has been sending both you and your sisters death threats since Lucy and his break-up two years ago.

6. Lucy, satisfied it doesn't involve her, asks is David, your loving boyfriend, gay.

5. Lucy ducks when you attempt to hit her.

4. David is so not gay.

3. Then, when you finally say that Kris Parks, your enemy, is pregnant, Lucy's first question is the one you have been avoiding.

2. 'WHO'S THE FATHER?'

**And the number one reason Lucy Madison, sister to me, Samantha Madison, and my fourteen-year-old sister, Rebecca Madison, is the most unsupportive sister ever…**

1. At this point, you reply the truth. 'David.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N: I know David would never really do that, I just had the idea, what would happen if he did? The press would eat him alive, but what about Kris?)**


	2. Chapter 1

**One**

'Lucy, calm down.'

My sister is showing no sign of claming down, which isn't surprising, seeming as she has just been told that David, who happens to be the President of America's son, who's life I have saved once two years ago, (the President's, I mean) has gone and had a baby with your enemy, school popularity queen, Kris Parks.

That is exactly what she said to me in description of this situation.

'I mean, SAM, JUST LISTEN—NO THERESA! SHE IS NOT PREGNANT!' At this point I tell Theresa, that, I may not be a virgin anymore ('_Santa Maria,' _she says while putting a hand to her forehead), but I used protection, and am not, and am not possible, to be pregnant.

Theresa just says '_Santa Maria'_ and walks out.

'SAM,' Lucy says, sounding desperate. 'HE DID IT WITH KRIS PARKS?'

The doorbell rings. I get up to answer it.

Oh, crap.

It's David.

I open the door, and back away. 'Um. Hi.' Lucy shrieks upon seeing him. 'KRIS PARKS! DAVID, YOU CHEATED ON SAM AND NOW KRIS IS PREGNANT!'

David looks really pale. I hope he knew about Kris. I mean, he is going to be eaten alive. Being the PRESIDENT'S SON.

'Lucy! Don't you think I'm sorry?' He yells. 'I came here to apologize!'

'Why did you…do that…with her, David,' I say in a voice of controlled calmness.

'I was drunk. I didn't…LUCY! I DIDN'T KNOW SHE'D SPIKED MY DRINK WITH ALCOHOL!'

Lucy seems to clam down. 'She spiked your drink. I know, didn't her group about saying no to sex and drugs and all, Right Way, come over to the White House the other month? She did it then? Oh my Lord.'

Lucy just collapses to the floor, looking stunned.

'Yes, Lucy,' I say in that same strange voice of calmness.

There was a silence. I realize I'm crying. Lucy and David simultaneously hug me, before Lucy mutters she's inviting Kris over. I just sink to the floor and wait.

'Sam. David. Lucy. Rebecca. Long time no see, how are you all?' says Kris.

Kris is standing on my doorway, kissing up to my sisters and boyfriend who is the father of her child. This is unreal.

'Hi…Kris…' I choke. Rebecca, having been filled in on the news, says very sourly, 'Hypocrite.' Kris doesn't say a thing. Lucy smiles flakily, and David just mutters something unrepeatable.

Kris seems calm. Maybe that's what happens when you should be really upset. You're just…calm.

'Kris, we know this is hard, and let's face it, you and David are going to be eaten alive,' Lucy says gently.

'How do you know?' asks Kris.

'Sam,' replied Lucy. 'And I heard it from David,' I add.

Kris looks as though she's going to cry. 'I can't believe I was so stupid…'

'You were under alcohol,' I say quickly. But the words don't sound right…what if she and David _willingly…_?

Kris looked sad. 'Yes, but still.'

There was a long silence. I stood up shakily, then turned to David. 'Well? What are we going to do?

David stand up, walks to the door, and leaves.

Lucy runs out after David screaming more swearwords than people twice her age usually know. I just shake my head and pat Kris on the shoulder. Rebecca blinks.

My boyfriend is out there getting yelled at by my sister, and my enemy is carrying a child that he is the father of.

Oh god.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N: Hope this wasn't too confusing…I was trying to make everybody run around just upset and not thinking clearly. --)**


	3. Top Ten Reasons Why David Has Gone Crazy

**Top Ten Reasons Why My Ex-Boyfriend Has Gone Crazy**

10. The whole Kris-getting-pregnant thing.

9. He let Luce yell at him every swearword she knew.

8. And he didn't say a word, for once, just sat there looking shocked.

7. When he saw the President, he said, 'Hey, I'm the father of Kris Park's child,' and sat down again in this not-caring state. Which is pretty much suicidal, to bluntly tell that to his dad.

6. He _willingly_ did it with Kris.

5. I think. At least, he won't tell me otherwise, because I don't let him.

4. The press has killed him, and Kris, and my parents, and his, and Theresa, who still thinks I'm pregnant.

3. Theresa is scaring my parents. This is all David's fault.

2. He just has gone crazy, ok?

**And the number one reason my ex-boyfriend, David, has gone crazy,**

1: Press headline:

SON OF PRESIDENT SHOCKS THE WORLD BY CAUSING A POOR GIRL TO BECOME PREGNANT-AND IT ISN'T SAM!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**A/N: Notice I used 'ex-boyfriend'.)**


	4. Chapter 2

Two

'Mr. President, I really think—'

'NEVER MIND WHAT YOU THINK! A SEVENTEEN-YEAR-OLD GIRL IS PREGNANT AND MY SON IS THE FATHER!'

'Well, it could be worse, Mr.'

'IT COULD NOT BE WORSE!'

'Sam. Shut. Up,' whispered Lucy frantically. We, as in my family and David's family, were dining at the White House. Though no-one was actually eating, and was instead frantically screaming.

David gave some sort of strangled yell. 'If Sam would let me tell her, look, it wasn't my choice, I was drunk for God's sake!'

'YOU IDIOT!' I scream, and actually tear across the table, wanting to beat him up. But somehow, don't ask me how, he grabs me and kisses me before I can punch him. 'GET-AWAY,' I try and yell, pulling away, while Lucy starts screaming at The First lady, and my mom argues with my dad, and Rebecca asks the President about Area 51. Really.

David, meanwhile, is trying to kiss me. And succeeding, but seeming as I am screaming my head off at him, that's probably okay.

'Look, just, come here,' I choke, and pull David away from the White House dining room to somewhere where we can talk.

'Drunk?' I hiss.

'YES SAM!' he screams at me. And then Lucy comes in, starting to swear again.

I can barely make out what she's saying, and maybe that's a good thing.

'DAVID! LISTEN! SAM AND YOU ARE NOT BREAKING UP, BUT IF YOU DON'T STICK WITH KRIS, THE PRESS WILL EAT YOU ALIVE!' she is bellowing at the top of her lungs.

David sinks to the floor. He looks up at me and tells me it's true. He has to date Kris.

'YOU WERE DRUNK! SURELY THE PRESS WON'T MAKE YOU STICK WITH HER!' I yell, frustrated, but Lucy's right. I can see the headlines. DAVID LEAVES KRIS IN TIME SHE NEEDS HIM MOST-WILL SHE HAVE THE BABY?

Oh god.

'What if she gets an abortion?' asks Lucy. Lucy's WAY against abortion, I mean, REALLY against. She will KILL Kris if she gets an abortion. 'No—I don't know, I want it to live, but Kris is the one pregnant with the baby,' responds David. Lucy looks as though she's going to start sobbing. _'Lucy_,' I hiss. 'Damn it, she'll have the baby if she _can._' Lucy nods. My god, she is really unsupportive as a girlfriend and all. Just look at how she treated Jack. But she's head over heels with Harold, now. This is bad, cos we've been getting death threats from Jack. No, seriously. It's pretty creepy. They say things like:

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_No matter what you want_

_I will find you_

They're kinda crappy poetry like that. The creepiest one that we got was that poem 'How do I love thee?' and it was crossed all over with a blood-red pen and changed to 'How do I loathe thee?' There was actual blood smeared on the envelope, I swear to God. Theresa fainted clear away when she saw it.

David had some secret service agents dispatched around our house, but we keep getting them…

I was woken from my daydream about the threats by David tugging on my shoulder. 'Let's go home,' he said quietly to me. And my family was in near tears anyway, so we left the White House and hoped David wouldn't get in _too_ much trouble.

Traffic was really bad, and Lucy got out at a curb and decided to walk the rest of the way home. I know, Lucy? She's not one to exercise. Rebecca went with her for safety, you know, Jack and all, but I was too numb with shock over the whole day to go.

It was about to get worse.

When we got home, we saw an ambulance. Sitting on a stretcher was Lucy, and Rebecca was by her, crying and looking scared out of her life. I ran towards them, and then tripped on a bloody piece of paper. I felt everything going black, and then I passed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A\N: Yay, cliffhanger! laughs evilly**

**I'm planning to update it tomorrow though, which ruins the point…meh…)**


	5. Top Ten Death Threats Jack Has Sent Us

**Top Ten Death Threats Jack Has Sent Us **

10. _Hello Lucy. You made a mistake. And you're giving up your mistake, aren't you? You don't want to suffer, do you? You don't want me to do something Lucy? _

Recording left on doorstep, family did not sleep.

9. Bouquet of black roses with blood smeared on the petals. Lucy fainted.

8. _Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_No matter what you want_

_I will find you_

Note left on windowpane, smeared with blood again, Lucy started crying and went totally insane, Rebecca swore. A lot.

7. _Hello Lucy. How are you? I think you've forgotten me, Lucy. You don't seem to get me. Perhaps you don't believe I'd hurt you? Lucy, don't make the same mistake._

Recording sent to her mobile, even when we got a new one he somehow got her number.

6. Phone call to her mobile. Nothing but shallow breathing when she picked up. Lucy ended the call in tears.

5. The 'How do I loathe thee?' poem.

4. _I'm waiting, Lucy._ Blood-stained message.

3. A picture of him, cracked and faded, on her car.

2. The message I just tripped over. Afraid to read it currently.

**And the number one, most scary thing he did…**

1. Track down my sisters and attack them.

(**A\N**: I have seen too many horror movies.)


	6. Chapter 3

(**AN**: Sorry I took ages to update! First our net connection went down and I couldn't get online much, then my little brother accidentally deleted my story files...due to this, this chapter is quickly written and not well planned.)

**Three**

It's not nice to open your eyes after seemingly tripping over a death threat, and having the first thing you see be a bloody scrap of paper.

_Dear Lucy,_

_I just realized something you didn't know. You don't know what heartbreak fells like! I do, and as the whole nation is aware of, so does Sam after today's headlines. Let me show you what heartbreak feels like, Lucy. It's not a nice thing. But you'll get over it, maybe._

_Jack_

Oh my god, I am reeling right now. Jack has gone insane. WHAT DID HE DO TO LUCY?

I crane my head to see my sister, and wish I hadn't. Lucy is in an awful state. Her hair is covered in dirt and grime, her face looks black, and she's crying really hard, huge tears so her body shakes and her breathing is uneven because she's so afraid.

Rebecca is in exactly the same state, and I run towards them now. I must have blood from the note on my hands, because Lucy looks at me worriedly.

'Oh my god, oh my god, it's him,' I cry, rushing to Rebecca and hugging her tightly since my other sister is lying on a stretcher. Rebecca clings to me like she'll fall dead if she doesn't. That's not totally out of the realm of possible.

'WHAT DID HE DO?' I start shrieking, and my parents run up behind me, wildly sobbing and everything. Today has been so chaotic. First David, now Jack.

'Isshok,' says Lucy, because her teeth look broken. I scream at her that it is NOT ok, thank you very much, because my sisters have been hurt by a pyhsco lunatic. 'THAT'S NOT OK LUCE!' I scream.

'Well, he hurt Harold more,' says Rebecca. Harold is Lucy's boyfriend.

'HE HURT HIM! HE HURT HIM?' I yell. I'm seriously losing it.

'Yessh,' stutters Lucy. 'Harold was attacked, Sam.' whispers Rebecca. 'That's why the police came, to warn us.'

I faint then, I just faint.

* * *

The next morning I wake up in my bedroom, groaning. I quickly remember why I'm there, and dash out of my room.

My mom was sitting on the couch in the living room, sipping her coffee and giving me this big fake smile. 'WHERE ARE LUCY AND REBECCA?' I yell, and I guess I yelled louder than I intended to, but my sisters were attacked and all.

'They're in the hospital. The same one you got taken to when you saved the President,' my mom replies, wincing.

'Can we go and visit them?'

My mom frowns slightly. 'Your father was just leaving, in fact, but if you can get ready quickly enough—'

Before mom can finish her sentence, I run up to my room to get dressed.

'Lucy! Rebecca!'

I walk in and sit down on the edge of Lucy's bed, where she is sitting up and listening to some music on her iPod. Rebecca is sitting on a bed opposite her, and is reading a book that looks to have about 800 pages. Any other day I would've groaned, but now I just smiled at her.

'Tell me everything that happened,' I ask, glancing up at the secret service agents stationed around Lucy's bed.

'Ugh, Sam, I already told these guys. Can't you just listen to the tape?' Lucy moans.

'I do not need to hear you giving the secret service a life biography of you and Jack, Luce.' I insist I hear the story from Lucy, and not pointless questions asked in interviews. Assuming her interview was anything like mine was when I saved the President, and all.

'What's there to _say?_ I saw Jack heading towards me and Rebecca. He was holding some scrap of paper. He saw us, and—he just…well I don't really know, because I think I fainted. And Rebecca followed suit…but he did beat us up, and we woke up on stretchers,' Lucy finally answers.

'And what was it he had done to Harold?'

'He literally _attacked _him. He's in a different hospital, but he won't be getting out for a while…me and Rebecca are leaving today, though.' Lucy tries and looks cheerful when she says this.

She failed.


	7. Top Ten Press Headlines

**Top Ten Press Headlines That Have Recently Ruined My Life**

**10: David causes poor girl to become pregnant-and it isn't Sam!  
**

**9: President's child to be a father at age 17**

**8: Whatever happened to the respectful Presidents?  
**

**7: Sam's Heartbreak**

**6: Is it all over?**

**5: **Anything that has **Exclusive** written on it didn't go over too well with me.

**4: Kris Parks, innocent teenage girl, to have President's grandchild**

**3: David knocks up his ex-girlfriend's worse enemy**

**2: **Anything that has **BUY NOW**? Also not the kindest of ones (for some reason the others at least had the decency to not market my life further).

And the number 1 press headline to ruin my life… 

**1: Anything containing anything about this whole story at all.**


	8. Chapter 4

**Wellll, this is like a year late. Sorry. I've had some crazy years and wrote for a few different fandoms, and…well, that's my list of excuses for this chapter, I guess.**

**So put it on your alerts if you want, and you'll get notified of updates eventually.**

**(Oh, and how about Jamie Lynn Spears getting pregnant, huh? Think of that as a parallel to this. Except, you know, she was in a relationship with the baby's father beforehand, but the press is just as outraged…)**

* * *

**Four**

'Hi Sam, could I speak to you for a moment?'

I pause, glancing up at Kris from the tree in the school grounds I was leaning against. 'Hey Kris,' I say tiredly. And who wouldn't be, after the constant phone calls to lawyers and police officers, the visits to Harold's hospital, Lucy crying uncontrollably—God, I should just stop.

Kris sits down next to me, twirling a strand of her blonde hair and smiling sadly.

'I'm really sorry about the whole White House mess. David told me about it. And Jack.' Kris's face freezes over with anger. 'What a—an idiot,' she finished, although I got the impression that wasn't what she was going to call him.

' _David told me about it.'_ My stomach clenches, and I feel a pang of anger, only to be replaced by guilt and fear. I knew David and Kris's 'relationship' was only something to stop the press from beating David up even more—but I _wish_ the tabloids would stop chasing after me yelling about my 'heartbreak'.

'It's fine,' I murmur. 'What have you and David…' I trail off, feeling sick again. _Stop it, Sam!_ 'What have you and David planned for the baby?'

'Oh, well, um, we're not totally sure. I mean, I won't get an abortion. I'm seventeen, I don't have many years of school left and I've got David's family and my family willing to help bring up the baby. So for now we're looking into—well, how safe it is for me to have the baby. Not for me, but for him or her, I mean.'

I'm oddly touched by Kris' hopes to keep the baby okay.

'Hey, Sam,' someone yells. I look up from Kris to see Lucy running towards me.

Before I have a chance to greet her she sits down next to me and Kris, grinning like a lunatic. 'Guess what!' she cries excitedly.

'What?'

'Hi Kris,' she adds, nodding at her. Then she turns back to me. 'Harold's been released from the hospital and they have a lead on Jack! Apparently his roommate woke to find him leaving one night and managed to get him to tell him where he was going. He called the police immediately afterwards. They refuse to tell me where he's headed until they make sure he wasn't lying to his roommate, though.'

'That's…great,' I say, forcing a smile. It's not that it wasn't great, it's just that I'm really tired and upset, too upset to be over-the-moon at Luce's news.

'You okay?' Lucy asks me, I nod as the bell rings.

'Well, gotta go, don't want to be late,' Lucy says, standing up, waving good-bye and heading off. Kris stands up as well. 'Same here. You coming, Sam?'

I shrug and nod before getting up.

We walk in silence for a while, broken only by the snap of a twig underneath our feet, or a bird call in the distance. When we reach the edge of the now-deserted grounds she takes me by the shoulders and pushes me up against the wall, so quickly I don't have a time to react.

'What're you doing?' I ask her, confusion furrowing my brow. She stares at me intently, almost angrily for a moment, before the awkwardness of the moment sinks in and she releases me.

I continue to give her a puzzled look. 'Um, Kris?'

For a split second, I see a flash of the menace Kris Parks used to have in her eyes, the one that doesn't appear very often anymore. All the high school popularity crap has faded from her, along with her popularity itself. And yet, she no longer seems to care-like she's matured enough to be above it all.

Well, I guess her current situation will do that to you.

The menace disappears, replaced with guilt. Her shoulders slump.

'Things aren't right between you and David,' she says, quietly. There's a long pause after that. 'And that means-and that means things aren't right with David himself.'

'But why did you just…'

She interrupts me with the same force she always had. 'You need to go see him.'

'See him? He's at school. And I'm at school.'

She rolls her eyes. 'Yeah, cause fifth-period biology is more important than this. Come on, Samantha. You haven't really talked to him since…since all of this began, have you?'

My heart sinks and I stare down at the concrete. I try to bite back the harsh words already making their way up my throat, but its no use.

'No, I haven't. And it's your fault that I haven't!' Kris's surprise barely registers as I continue. 'All of this is your fault! You spiked his drink! You forced him to…'

Tears began to make their way down my face for the first time since my sisters' attack. I force myself to stop talking, choosing instead to stare down at the floor again. Silence. I brush the tears away with my sleeve.

'I've done a lot of shit to you, Sam,' she says quietly. 'But I think this is the worst.'

The tears continue, faster. I hold my sleeve to my face again and nod.

'And I'm sorry. I really, truly, am. I did spike his drink, but not with the intention of forcing him to have sex with me. I just…some of the other girls at Right Way dared me, and I…well, now obviously I wish I hadn't. But I've moved on from all of that, the cliquey crap and everything. I want to be the best mother to my child that I can be, and that isn't going to equate to whether or not I was homecoming queen this year.'

I guess my theory was right.

I still don't answer, waiting until the crying stops. Kris goes on.

'I've messed up, and I've messed up big. I know that. I've tried to apologize for it all but it isn't enough. David is angry with me, understandably. He's hiding it well but every time he looks at me or touches me or simply breathes in my presence, I know. I know that in every moment he's wishing I wasn't in his life, and certainly not with his child. He wishes I wasn't in his life because you have been subsequently thrown from it.'

'That was for the press,' I mumble.

'But it was real on your part. And here you are, talking to me like it isn't my fault when it is. All of it is my fault, Sam-not David's. It's unfair that he should be the one to receive all of your anger.'

Typical Kris, turning a passionate speech into a jab at things I was doing unfairly. Maybe I wasn't right about her after all.

'And you need to go see him. And you need to apologize, and more than that, you need to let _him_ apologize. He loves you, Samantha. He's sorry.'

More silence. I regain my composure eventually, lifting my head and closing my eyes, leaning back against the building.

'Go on. You've missed half of biology already.'

'I bet he hasn't,' I remind her.

'As a matter of fact, he has. He's at the library right now, reading "So You're About to Become a Father" for the five hundred millionth time. I'm sure he'd be glad to see you. Go on, Sam.'

I open my eyes, taking her in. In this moment she looks more honest than I've ever seen her. Not a trace of deceit lurks in her eyes.

'All right,' I say finally. Kris grins. 'I'll tell Miss you went home sick, okay? I don't think she's gonna press it or anything, considering.'

'No,' I agree, beginning to head away towards the gate. 'No, I don't think she will.'

* * *

**Just because I'm terrible at updating, I'll start the new chapter now. Right now. You'll see. **


End file.
